Eyes
by skylaeatpie
Summary: Eyes are the window to the soul, the bridge between ourselves, and our loved ones minds. To see though another's eyes is both a gift and a curse, but if you can't see, but only feel, then are your eyes still the bridge to you mind? Or are they now a bridge to your heart. Skylar has had a crappy life, but what happens if she finds a home to accept her? With people to love her?
1. Chapter 1

Skylar

Incase you haven't figured it out yet, my named is Skylar. I came from an actually wealthy family, but we will get farther into that later. I was daddy's little girl too, yes I know I have a guys name but I like it! My parents were expecting and wanted a boy but they were over joyed with the surprise nonetheless. But that is enough about the past. Fore now, I travel the world! It truly is a site to see. If only I could see it. Yes I'm blind. Even though I'm blind I can still see in a way, in fact I could pass as someone who can see perfectly fine! Its also like I have a sixth sense, to replace the one I had lost. Once I meet someone I can always tell who they are again without having to listen to the way they walk or talk, or trying to recognize what close they wear. I remember this one time I met a pair of identical twins! They asked me if I could tell them apart after saying their names once and walking away and coming back. It did take a few extra minutes to figure out because even though their personalities were completely different from each other they had very few physical differences. One being that the younger one, Kyle, had a chipped tooth. I had said that and the older one, Aidan, turned to glare at his brother. I remember him freaking out at him because Kyle tended to do stupid things apparently. After that I caught up with them a few more times and was able to instantly tell who was who. It wasn't until the last time I met them that they found out I was blind.

~~~~~flashback!~~~~~

We had been walking around for an hour when they finally stopped. I turned around "Are you guys coming or what?" They just looked at me with confused faces. "What? What's wrong?" I asked. Kyle then said "Did you notice something different about us? Or are you colour blind!?" I chuckled at this "Well I didn't notice anything different about you guys. And I'm not quite colour blind". Now they were really confused "What do you mean 'not quite'?" Aidan then said. I smiled thinking the truth. Once they knew that I was blind they would deem me a freak. Whether they did it politely or not varied but they would. "I mean that I am fully blind. I can't see you or the colour of your clothes, skin, hair, eyes, or anything like that. I am blind." They just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do or say. After a few minutes Aidan seemed to break his phase of confusing. "So, is. Is that why your eyes, are ..." now this confused me. No one had ever said anything about my eyes. I don't wear glasses or anything like that to hide them either. "What... what's wrong with my eyes? Be honest, cause well, I can't really look in a mirror to see them" I said. Kyle chuckled at this "Well its not that anything is wrong. Your eyes are really cool actually. There just not, normal. They've got this almost erie red glow about them, even if they are a clouded hazel colour. They just aren't normal..." he trailed off leaving me in my own thoughts. 'No. Why? They couldn't be!... it was just like his... why?...what did I do to deserve this? Why?...' Aidan then walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder while saying "Well we've got to go now okay? So we will see ya around, alright? But if you need to get a hold of us, just look us up. The Lunar twins!" I chuckled at this "Is you last name actually Lunar? Or did you just say that cause of how spacey you are?" Kyle walked up to me smirking "Well just because we are spacey doesn't mean we can't have an awesome last name! What about you! What's your spacey last name?" I chuckled again "Well astronaut, my last name is Terracry." I smirked. They scrunched their eyebrows together and Aidan said "Oh... that's a nice last name. Not exactly spacey but nice". Kyle laughed at his brother's response while Aidan glared at him. He sighed "Well sadly I think its time me and Kyla and I go. We are terribly sorry but we gotta run now." Kyle then added in "Ya! Just remember to look for the Lunar twins if ya ever wanna find us!" Aidan started to look slightly worried and started rushing his younger brother away. Just before they were around the next corner I heard Kyle call out "See ya on the flip side sista!" I laughed and shook my head as I headed the other way.

~~~~~end flashback ~~~~~

So I can see in my own way. Just don't ask me about colours. You see, what I use is similar to echo-location. I have always had sensitive ears, but when I went blind it really came in handy. At first I would stomp and clap very loudly and wait to see if I could feel any vibrations. Soon I was able to, I just had to be beside the object. Then slowly and progressively it would get farther and farther away and I would simply tap my foot on the ground or click my tongue or even snap my fingers. Everyone else that moves sends vibrations my way anyways so I didn't have to worry about that. But before anyone let me travel on my own I had to do one more thing. They would say that a young blind girl shouldn't go out into the world alone and defenseless. So in turn I learned both Ju Jitsu and Kendo and Judo. All different from the other yet similar but they work well together. And then I was off to see the world. I may be strang and scatter-brained but that's just me.

So, I figured today would be a normalish day. You know, do the usual for each town I go to. I spend the first three to five days in the town, and then I spend the rest of the time looking around the town. Just looking for something to do, which I had eventually found. There were costume contests and things all over the town for some sort of festival. Some places, okay, scratch that. Most places you had to be wearing a costume for admission. That being said I immediately went to a costume store to find a costume. As I went I felt a very nice, lacey, long, flowing dress. That gave me an idea. "Hey! Excuse me but could you please tell me what colour this is?" I called over to the man at the cash. He then walked over to me across the quite store. I guess everyone already got their costumes. "Why yes I can, its white. And forgive me for asking, but are you by a chance colour blind?" I smiled "Yes kind sir. I can not see colours. Thank you. Oh and do you have a change room? I would like to try this on." He smiled and nodded leading me to the back wall of the store. Be for I stepped in I turned and asked "Oh and might I inquire kind sir, but how much does this cost?" He smiled "For a nice young lady like yourself? Nothing." He started walking away as I said to him "Oh thank you! But you musn't do thaaaaaaaaa. He walked away from me. Of course he did." I sighed and got changed. After I came out of the changing room, my costume and all, I grabbed my backpack and walked over to the man who had given me the dress. He smiled "Well, I do believe that dress completely suits you! You look wonderful!" I smiled back at him saying "Thank you again, but are you sure?" He nodded "Yes I'm sure. And might I say you make a very convincing Banchee. And I've seen my share of costumes". I chuckled at his joke and thanked him again before I left.

I sighed thinking about how I must look to those around me. Before I was blind I had a chestnut coloured head of straight hair. But now people often tell me I have straight black hair. It also goes down to my lower back most days, but today I had pushed most of it messily forward infront of my face. Creating a veil in which I was sure would give way to the supposed glowing orbs I had. Before I went blind I had a beautiful tan, though now I have been told that my skin is as pale as the moon at night. So I guess my costume wasn't that hard. But as I went to places many complimented on how they don't often see costumes like that. So the entire time I was in that gorgeous town I was in that costume.

I had pretty much completely explored the awesome town of Transylvania and my five days were up so I ventured into the forest after meeting the roads end. By that time though I had used up the day so I was about to set up my tent in this mosty flat spot when I heard something. I listened for another moment before I realized it was a car.

I must have tried to camp out on the road. Oops! But its all too grassy and foresty to be a road. Who would be driving out here? Why would someone be driving out here?

So in turn my curiosity got the best of me and I waited for the car to pass by. Once it did I took off after it, though not being able to keep up with it very well kept me out of their line of sight. I was lucky that I was quite fit because other wise the strange vehicle wood have lost me two minutes into the run. After a few minutes it seemed like the road just disappeared. I risked clicking my tongue loudly only to discover that a tunnel had opened leading underground. I grined and raced down into the tunnel after the car just before the door could start to close. As I finally reached the end of the tunnel I was met by open space, a large building in the distance, and multiple others running towards the same way the vehicle seemed to be going. Towards the large building. So I kept running when I realized something strang about those I ran along side. They weren't exactly normal... they had strang limbs and were all different sizes. Some of them even flew. As I got closer to the building I realized two things. 1. They weren't Human and 2. The building was actually a huge castle.

What have I gotten my self into?

So far no one had thought of me as out of the ordinary, much less noticed me. I grinned and kept running towards the castle. I'm gonna go all out on this one. I'll blend in and see (pun not intended) how they work. And most of all, I plan on having fun doing it. I might even make a friend or two. As I made it to the front gate I slowed my run down to a walk. The castle was so big I couldn't even get full vibrations off of it! But that of which I could was huge! The architecture was gorgeous! I walked slowly to the door of the castle, listening as others went in. This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar Terracry

I stepped into the castle and almost got run over for my hesitation. It was a lobby. A hotel lobby. There were groups of chairs and couches with end tables spread throughout the room. There was also various elevators spread around the walls. At the very far end of the room was a 'front desk' so to speak. But what caught my attention was the actual human behind the desk. With my attention now perked I headed over to the desk. As I made it to the front desk the bot looked over at me "Hello and welcome to Hotel Transylvania". He said in a clearly unamused tone. I jumped up once "Yes I was right! This is a hotel! High five bro!" I practically yelled sticking my hand over the desk waiting for a high five. When he just stood there mouth agape I fisted my hand "Okaaaaay... Brofist!" Then before I could say another word he clumsily hopped over the desk, grabbed my hand and led me into the nearest room, which I'm assuming is a large broom closet. He quickly closed the door and turned on me "Your human, aren't you!?" I then stood at attention, saluting "Thank you, Captin Obvious, Sir!" I said. He face palmed "You shouldn't be here! Drac will have my head if he finds out..." I smirked, it was so easy to put this guy on edge. It was kinda fun "If he finds out that you aren't the only human in this hotel?" I asked sweetly while putting my bag on the floor. I had no personal items in there so I wasn't worried. He turned towards me swiftly "How did you know!?" I smiled and opened the door "I have my ways". And then I closed the door. Luckily, for me anyways, it was one of those doors that locked from the outside only. I smirked as I locked the door and walked away.

Now what to do... I know!

I then ran over to the desk and hopped over gracefully. I smiled "I will help whoever is next!" I called. A large round person wrapped in bandages, who I am assuming is a mummy, walked up to the desk "Where's Johnny?" He asked.

Oh, so that's that kids name...

I smiled politely and put the info I had gathered to work "Drac asked him to do something so I am helping out!" He nodded "Oh, okay. So what's you name lovely?" I smirked at this, I guess all men are the same. "Well, my name is Skylar, Skylar Banchee. Now, can I help you?" He smiled and nodded telling me what room he would like, and so on and so forth. It went on like that for about 4 hours. That is until someone finally found the source of the screaming. And apparently he was the one in charge.

I noticed the screaming stop a moment to late as that Johnny kid came running towards me. I was in the middle of helping a customer so I simply said "One moment, please" and jumped up just in time so he went sliding over the counter and onto the floor, with me landing on him. "Hey! Get off of me! Get off!" He scram from beneath me. He sounded so strange with his face smushed into the floor that I doubled over laughing. Big mistake. With me off balance he stood up sending me flying over the desk. I expected the landing to hurt. Only it didn't. I heard someone "ouf!" And realized that I was sitting on someone. I turned to face the person, and something happened. I felt all tingly inside and for a split second, I saw their eyes. They were a beautiful ice blue and they were looking straight at me. And then they were gone. I held on to that image. I would not ever let that image leave my mind. The way it made me feel, the gift of sight was mine for a moment. And I would treat it as if it were my new gravity. My true purpose.

He then cleared his throat reminding he that I was SITTING on him. I then stood up and offered him my hand. He nodded his thanks but as soon as his hand touched mine something happened. It was like being shocked with a twenty volt battery and I had to struggle to not drop him. "I am terribly sorry. I was not prepared to be thrown over a desk" I said while glaring at that Johnny-boy. The man before me chuckled "I understand. But whom pre-tell, are you?" He has an odd accent... "I am Skylar, Skylar Banchee". I smiled. Then that Mummy guy, Murray I think his name was, stepped forward and said "You mean you don't know her Drac?" So this was the infamous Drac! Oh wait... "Then how did you get hired here?" I gave a nervous laugh "Well I never did say I was a hired worker, now did I?" His face scrunched up and I'm sure if he had them his eyebrows would knit in thought to find a loup-hole in what I told him. "But you said Drac asked Johnny to do something, and that you were gonna help out!" Hoping I was right I said "But this Drac guy asked Johnny to do the desk work, to man the desk!" I said the last part dramatically, as if it were a great honor to do such a thing. A few people raised eyebrows at me. Well those who had them anyways. Murray's mouth gapped open at my reply. "Uhh..." he said. Well I guess he didn't say it but that's what came out of his mouth. Then Johnny joined the conversation "Not completely true! He didn't ask me anything!" He said smiling. "In fact! His exact words were 'Your soooo annoying! Go to the front desk and manage the customers, Blah Blah Blaaah!" I face palmed at this and the Drac guy sounded a little annoyed "I do not say Blah Blah Blaaah! Now! Get back to work! I have something to address at the moment!" And before anyone could react or reply I was being dragged away in shock. Moments later we stopped and I found I was back in that broom closet again.

What is with this closet man?

I turned around and found it was . I sighed "So what's da problem dude?" I still hadn't figured out what he was yet, so right as he was about to answer I clicked my tongue. Everything was normal at first, but then I caught it. Just like with Kyle and Aidan. was a vamp. His teeth were pointed a lot like they were in stories I had heard. He was now confused "Why did you do that?" In stead of answering him I said "Your a Vampire. That makes more sense. So does that mean your name isn't ?" He seemed slightly confused. But then it all clicked "Your a human!?" He all but screamed. I smiled and stood at attention again "Yes Sir! Thank you Sir! I am in fact a Human, Colonel Obvious, Sir!" He then started getting nervous, muttering things that even I had a hard time hearings. I then sighed and sat beside my back pack until he was done his mental brake down. When he finally stopped muttering I spoke up "Look dude, if your freaking out cause I'm another human in your hotel than don't worry! I'll totally blend it! I won't tell anyone else either! Your all good here bro". He then looked up at me still in worry but clearly not as tense. "Fine! But you shouldn't be here! The only reason you are still here is because-" he cut himself short. I smiled standing up to help him up from his scrunched up position on the floor. I held out my hand and he only glared at it wearily. I sighed again "Geezz, ! I'm not gonna bite!" He sighed and took my hand. But yet again I felt the amazing feeling of electricution. And let me tell you, I have been electricuted before and it does not feel this awesome! It was like a rush of happyness speeding through my body like an electrical current. But I still almost dropped him. When he finally got up he turned his head away from me. "Its shocking that I help anyone up off the ground, let alone you MrBlueEyedDracGuy!" I then laughed at my accidental pun, almost missing that he had said something. I raised an eyebrow "Pardon me?" He turned back towards me and said quietly "My name is Dracula. Or Vlad. But most call me Drac". I smiled nodded "Okiy Doki Loki! I still like calling you MrBlueEyedDracGuy though" I said while chuckling (Which is actually kinda hard to do). I then sat on my backpack smirking (You just tried to do that! Didn't you?!) MrBlueEyedDracGuy raised an eyebrow "Why is that? I mean I can understand the "DracGuy" part but why the "MrBlueEyed" part?" He said putting air quotations around parts of his new nickname. I hesitated for a moment causing MrBlueEyedDracGuy to say something which surprised me greatly "You don't have to answer that. I am sorry, I didn't think that question would have hit such a deep spot". I almost laughed at this. The last people who took my feelings into account were Kyle and Aidan. I then sighed "No, no. Its okay. I feel like I can trust you, but don't tell anyone else! Got it!?" I said pointing at him. He nodded quickly. "Good, so well, there's no easy way to say this but I'm blind." I said to him. He knitted his eyebrows "Then how did you know my eyes were blue?" He questioned obviously confused. This part was tricky so I just spoke the truth "Well, I don't honestly know. I mean when I fell on you and turned to face you... there was a moment, where everything else ceased to exist and I could see your ice blue eyes. It was odd, not seeing for so many years, and then, for one moment seeing your eyes."


End file.
